The embodiments herein relate to landing gear assemblies for aircrafts and, more particularly, to a position sensor system for use with such landing gear assemblies, as well as a method of monitoring at least one shock-strut stroke characteristic of a landing gear assembly.
During testing of a landing gear assembly, numerous diagnostic tests are performed and analyzed to ensure that the landing gear assembly is suitable for use on an associated aircraft. During testing, a typical manner in which this monitoring is conducted is to employ a linear variable differential transformer (LVDT), but such devices are rather bulky and fragile, thereby preventing permanent installation of the devices for continuous and permanent use on a landing gear assembly. In order to monitor displacement, such as linear translation and angular displacement, of landing gear components on a production aircraft, a robust sensor is required to measure certain landing gear characteristics, such as shock-strut stroke, for example.